Together For Never
by JaylaHeart
Summary: When the class is randomly assigned a date for the week, how, and what will go down, and who actually ends up liking who? Should I continue? Contains Jamber, Neddie, Jolfie, Fara, Patricia/OC!


**A.N. This is going to be a short, fun, new story, exploring some minor pairings in the show!**

The Wednesday One shot-Weird Couples

"Okay everyone! Welcome, it's a brand new semester, and I'm back!" Mr. Winkler cheered. Obviously, some questions arose.

"So, where were you?" Asked Alfie a bit to abruptly.

"We had a few family issues, but don't worry, they're all taken care of! And now, we can get started on our first project of the semester!" He was way to happy for his own good.

A groan echoed around the room. Since this was a drama class, chances were that this was going to be something painful to their social lives. They were right.

"Now generally, couples arise naturally, and they get along because they're compatible. So, that brings up the question. How would couples work if the two people in question were not compatible whatsoever?"

The group was starting to get worried. This might not just hurt their social lives, it could ruin them.

"So, here's what I'm going to do, I've got the names of this entire class on pieces of paper, and I've got a girl's hat and a boy's hat. You will be paired at random. Here we go!"

The entire class was shaking. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Okay! Mara, and... Fabian!" Pulling them out of the hat. There was a deep groan, followed by a deep giggle from everyone else.

"Next, Nina, and... Eddie!" Nina banged her head against her desk. The chosen one and her osirian. Fun.

"And, Joy... and Alfie!" Oh boy. This would be fun.

"Patricia... and Parker!" A boy in their class who was NOTHING like Patricia. He was way to much of a good boy for Patricia.

"And last, but not least interesting, Amber... and Jerome!" Wow, Nina wondered if she should get a timer to see how long it takes for them to kill each other. This was going to be a long week.

"Okay class, you have to try to be a good couple with this person for the rest of the week. Now, in an effort to maintain some existing couples, you may go on one date as a real couple once this week. That's all. I wish you luck!"

For the rest of class, Mr. Winkler droned on about some other assignments coming up in the year, and a bunch of "First day stuff." When the bell rang, the class burst into the hallway, ready to escape the torture. Joy looked at Alfie, and almost became sick to her stomach. Alfie? This was a joke. She decided though, that while Mr. Winkler was out watching the students, to play it up a little. She pranced over to locker 209, and flirted with Alfie a little.

"Hey Alfie! So, we're together now?"

"Yeah!" He said with just as much fakeness.

"Well, I'll see at lunch honey!" And skipped away. This was not going to be fun.

This wasn't going to be any easier for Fabian. He was Nina's, and now Nina was paired with her second in line love. He had to make the most of that date later this week. Meanwhile, he found Mara.

"Hey, so let's get on the same page here. This is ridiculous, right?"

"Yeah, but we have to do it, so we should just make the best of it. Agreed?"

"Sounds good." Normally, Fabian would have just kept walking, or given her a nerdy handshake, but seeing Mr. Winkler walk by, he gave her a hug instead.

In mathematics later, the math teacher was trying to do a word problem, and Amber was not helping.

"Okay, everyone. If Amber has 16 apples, and she gives her boyfriend Alfie-"

"Actually, this week, my boyfriend is Jerome, FYI."

"Thank you Ms. Millington, but I've got it covered. If Amber gives her boyfriend _Jerome _the square root of her 16 apples, what would it be?"

She kept talking, but it was a lost cause. Everyone was to busy laughing to listen. Jerome just buried his head in his hands.

Parker was so lost. He hardly knew anyone else at this school, and now he had to join some social circle for a grade. He was going to flunk. And he had to date one of them. Okay, maybe that wouldn't be so bad, if it wasn't Patricia. He knew Patricia. And not in a good way.

Amber made the mistake of telling Trudy about this assignment. Of course, she was more than ready to help with their grades, so she said,

"Well, then, what do you say we arrange a date night for all of our "Couples?" Doesn't that sound splendid? I'll get popcorn..."

Amber would have loved to have stopped Trudy, but she was already on it, so there was no going back. Oh well, they'd just have to put up with it. It was only one night though, right? How bad could it be? Well, they were wrong.

After dinner that night, Trudy had decked out the living room with pretty decorations, enough popcorn to feed the entire school, and five sets of two chairs. Parker had come over from Wilkins house, and found Patricia. He was really nervous, but this might be a once in a lifetime opportunity for a guy like him, so he was trying to make the best of it.

Everyone got downstairs, and Trudy called everyone down. To make it more dramatic, she lined the girls up on the stairs, got the boys sitting down and had them come down one by one.

Alfie was sitting in his chair, he'd already had half of the popcorn, but Joy came down, and he pretended to look as bedazzled as possible. Joy rolled her eyes a little and smiled, taking her seat.

Eddie was sitting down, and when he saw his girl turn the corner, he really wanted it to be Patricia, but it was Nina, much to his disappointment. Nina wasn't so bad, but with inside rumors about him and Nina, he didn't need any help, Mr. Winkler's magic hat didn't know that though.

Jerome was dreading this so much. Amber Milington, the shallow, desperate, pushy girl, that he just happened to be paired with. Amber turned the corner, happier to show off her pretty pink outfit rather than care anything about Jerome.

Parker tried to look miserable, but he was having problems pulling it off. He was on a date! Not that this really counted, but take it or leave it! Patricia rounded the corner, and smiled at... Eddie. Parker was hurt, but he would just have to show Patricia what he was made of.

Fabian didn't even know where to start on listing his miseries. At least he didn't get paired with Joy, but Mara was almost no better. In theory, they should get along, but not even close.

The movie droned on, and on, and on, and for most, it was torture, but secretly, and while all pretended to look a little sweet about it, there were a few, for which, it was real.

**A.N. Okay, for once, I don't have the rest of this done, who want this to continue? I'd like 5 reviews to know I should continue, thanks!**


End file.
